Bring It
by GirlyGirl4life
Summary: Gabriella and her twin brother Eric go to a new school where lots of drama happens. Like She's the Man
1. Chapter 1

I think I am going to start that story Bring It. My original version is going to be changed a little. Here is my new version.

Troy and Gabriella never met. Gabriella has a twin brother named Eric. Eric gets transferred to East High boarding school from West High boarding school. Gabriella's parents think that if Eric moves so does Gabriella. She gets real mad because she leaves her friends and her team. Her brother wants her to do something for him to save his back. Will she do it? (Sorta like She's the Man)

Please Tell if it is good. I will put this as a story if I get 10 reviews. Good One's.


	2. On There Way

Hey I decided to write this story. Anyway some things you need to know.

1) Troy and Gabriella never met

2) Ryan and Sharpay are not brother and sister

3) This is soccer not basketball, so the boys play soccer too

4) And Gabriella is not going to be a boy

Hope you like the story.

"Go Gabriella Go!"

"Shoot"

Gabriella dribbles the ball up the field towards the goal. She listens to her friends and shoots the ball into the goal.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said with her hands in the air.

Gabriella and her friends were playing soccer with some of the girls from Jefferson. A school over in the next county. Gabriella attends East High Boarding School.

Summer Vacation ends next week, and then they go back to school. Gabriella is the Queen Bee at West High. She is very pretty, smart, nice, and athletic. She has amazing friends and boyfriend. Her best friend Sierra is on the soccer team too. Her other friend Sydney plays soccer too. All three of them are the prettiest girls at West High. And all three of them were best friends. Then she has hot boyfriend named Ryan Lewis.

Ryan Lewis is the King Bee at West High. He is hot and athletic. Not that smart and can be nice when he wants to be.

West High has it's rivalry to East High. In all sports. Both schools are in the same city of Albuquerque. Anyway back to Gabriella.

"Good job Gabs." Sierra came up to her.

"You keep getting better and better." Sydney said.

"Thanks Guy's. You're the best." She said hugging both of her friends. Then Gabriella's phone went off.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked in her kind voice.

"Hey sweetie, came you come. I need to tell you and your brother something." Her mother said on the other side.

"Sure, be home in 10 minutes." After that she hung up.

"Sorry guy's, gotta go home." She said before walking away.

"Call us!" they yelled at Gabriella.

10 minutes later at her house.

"I'm home."

"Were in here Gabriella." Her mother called from the living room. Gabriella walked into the living seeing her mother and brother Eric.

Her brother Eric can get in trouble, but he still a good person. All he really does is skip school. But that's it. He plays guitar and sings in a band. And that's really it.

"Well we got a call from West High boarding school today." Her mother said to her two children. "And Eric got kicked out." Her mother said in a sad tone.

"What!" Both Gabriella and Eric yelled.

"Yeah…so I transferred both you and Gabriella to East High boarding school." She said mostly to Eric. But Gabriella heard every word.

"What…why do I have to go?" she asked confused.

"Well I thought is Eric had to go, so do you." Her mom said plainly.

"But what about my friends and boyfriend?" she said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry dear. But you are going to East High now."

1 week later:

Gabriella and Eric were putting there things in each of there cars. Gabriella told Sierra and Sydney the news and they all started to cry. They said they will stay friends forever. So that won't change much. But when she told Ryan he got so mad. He started yelling at her and they broke up. He said that he can't be with her because of different schools. Gabriella's thinking about it now and is mad that she actually cried herself to sleep over him.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked getting ready to get in the car.

"I guess so." Gabriella said in a sad tone.

They both get in the car with a frown. Neither wanted to go. They leave the driveway on there way to East High Boarding School.

Review Please.

Thanks,

GirlyGirl4life


	3. Arriving

Sorry haven't updated in a long time….

Been real busy…

But anyway back to the story

Disclaimer- Don't HSM own some characters

- - - - - - -

review:

"Well we got a call from West High boarding school today." Her mother said to her two children. "And Eric got kicked out." Her mother said in a sad tone.

"What!" Both Gabriella and Eric yelled.

"Yeah…so I transferred both you and Gabriella to East High boarding school." She said mostly to Eric. But Gabriella heard every word.

"What…why do I have to go?" she asked confused.

"Well I thought is Eric had to go, so do you." Her mom said plainly.

"But what about my friends and boyfriend?" she said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry dear. But you are going to East High now."

1 week later:

Gabriella and Eric were putting there things in each of there cars. Gabriella told Sierra and Sydney the news and they all started to cry. They said they will stay friends forever. So that won't change much. But when she told Ryan he got so mad. He started yelling at her and they broke up. He said that he can't be with her because of different schools. Gabriella's thinking about it now and is mad that she actually cried herself to sleep over him.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked getting ready to get in the car.

"I guess so." Gabriella said in a sad tone

They both get in the car with a frown. Neither wanted to go. They leave the driveway on there way to East High Boarding School.

- - - - - -

Eric and Gabriella arrived at East High Boarding School 30 minutes later. Both of them get out of the car and grab their stuff. They walk up to the front of the school and see many people around trying to find there dorms. They walk a little further and Eric found his dorm.

"This is my stop….will you be alright to find your dorm?" he asked Gabriella in a boring yet caring voice.

"Yeah I think I will be alright." She said.

Gabriella walked a little further then she found her dorm. She walked into the building and looked for room 418.

She found it 3 minutes later. She used the key the office gave her and open the door.

Gabriella walked inside and saw a skinny blonde setting some makeup up on a stand.

"Hi…you must be my roommate. I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said extending her hand out.

"Hi…I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said to the blonde in a nice way.

"Are you new?"

Yeah…I used to go West High." She said nervous of her reaction.

"Wow big change…" she said in a giggle.

"Yeah…the only thing I am going to miss is my best friends and the soccer team. I love soccer. I was the captain. What do you like to do?"

"I like to shop…and that's it." Sharpay said laughing.

"Well I think you will fit in here at East High. And I can tell we are going to be great friends." Exclaimed the blonde in a happy voice.

"Yeah…I can tell too." She paused for a little bit and then asked Sharpay a question.

"Do you know when soccer practice is?"

"Yeah…it's starts at 3:00 and it is 2:15 but you should be there 20 minutes early."

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked confused.

"My friend Kelsi has been on the team for 3 years now and people who show up early and practice get a good review from the coach."

"Thanks for the heads up"

Gabriella goes and gets ready for soccer and gets her stuff. It took her 15 minutes which means she has 10 minutes to get to the field. She walks out of her room and starts walking to the field. When she arrives she sees some girls there already. She sets her bag down and grabs her ball out of her bag and starts warming up.

A girl was watching and thinks she is really good. She starts walking over to talk to her.

"Hey…I'm Kelsi; I was just watching you and you are really good."

"Well thank you and I'm Gabriella."

"Gabriella? As in West High Gabriella?" she said in shock.

"Yeah….how did you know?"

"I've seen you play…your pretty good."

"Thanks…I guess I'm okay."

After 20 minutes of warming up the coach starts with try-outs. And Gabriella was doing pretty well. She could run fast, pass the ball shoot, and kick. And the end of practice everyone was pretty tired. The coach telling everyone who made the team and who didn't. Of course Gabriella and Kelsi made it. But there were a lot of cuts.

After 3 hours of try-outs she walked back to her room and finished unpacking and took a shower.

By the time she was done it was 9:00pm and she was tired. She fell asleep onto her bed waiting what the day had in for her tomorrow.

- - - -

How was it?

Was it good or bad…please review.


	4. First Day

After 3 hours of try-outs she walked back to her room and finished unpacking and took a shower

After 3 hours of try-outs she walked back to her room and finished unpacking and took a shower.

By the time she was done it was 9:00pm and she was tired. She fell asleep onto her bed waiting what the day had in for her tomorrow.

Disclaimer- don't own any, accept Ryan, Sierra, and Sydney

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

"First Day"

Gabriella woke up to an annoying alarm clock. She turns to her side and sees that it is 8:00am in the morning. Classes start at 9:00am. She walks to her dresser in her room and grabs her clothes for the day. As she looks around the room she saw so Sharpay. Gabriella thought she must have already been in the shower or getting ready.

Gabriella walks across the hall into the showers. After a 20 minute shower she gets dressed into a pair of cute jeans, a nice green Hollister shirt that goes to elbow length, and a pair of white ballet flats. She does her down in natural curls.

Five minutes later Sharpay walks in with her bright pink outfit.

"Ready for class?" Sharpay say's in a mono tone.

"Not really, sorta nervous for the first day." Gabriella said in a nervous and shy voice.

"Don't be…I will be next to you for the whole day. Don't worry."

"Thanks Sharpay, I really needed that."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for."

"Well I guess we better be on our way."

The two girls walk out into the hallway and headed for class. On there way there, they ran into their new friend Kelsi. All three of them had biology first. They walk into the room and find her brother in the same class. Eric was talking to some boys. One was sorta short with light brown hair. The one was tall and had black curly afro. Then the next gut had brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, and tan. To Gabriella, he was one of the hottest guys she has ever seen. Her brother must have seen her because he starts walking this way.

"Hey Gabriella, how do like it here?"

"I love it; I already made some friends, Sharpay and Kelsi. Did you make any friends here?"

"Sorta, that tall gut right over there with the brown hair, he is my room mate Troy, and those are his friends Chad and black one and Jason, the short one. I don't think they like that much." He said in a sad voice.

"Well maybe they will get to liking you. Just give them some time."

"Whatever you say sis." At the end of that comment the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class, today you will be getting your partners for the year. Please take a seat for as I walk around and someone draws your name."

The teacher, Ms.Darbus, walked around and Eric, Troy, Jason, Chad, and some other students had to draw names.

Jason got Kelsi, Chad got some girl called Taylor who was one of the smartest girls in school; he also has a little crush on her to.

"I've got Gabriella Montez. Who is that?" Troy asked.

"Oh that is my sister." Eric said. "I got Sharpay Evans." He said as in no big deal.

"Oh dude, can we trade?" Troy said in a begging voice.

"No. I already said her name out loud. Anyway what is wrong with Gabriella?"

"Nothing, its just I have liked Sharpay since like kindergarten. Please please please can we trade?"

"No man. She probably already heard me." After that Eric starts walking over to Sharpay. While Eric was walking over to Sharpay, Gabriella was walking over to Troy.

"Hey, I guess I am your partner. My name is Gabriella." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Hi, my name is Troy. Are you new?" When Troy looks at Gabriella he thinks she is almost as pretty as Sharpay. She had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. With tan skin and a perfect slim figure Troy thought she was like a goddess.

"Yeah…I just transferred here from West High. You look really familiar by the way. Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I play soccer."

"Your not Troy Bolton are you?" he nods his head. "Oh My God…you were the one who punched Ryan Lewis and made him cry." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Gabriella nods. "Yeah, I used to date him."

"Wow sorry for you." He said laughing. He hears giggling and turns and sees Sharpay laughing at something Eric said. He lets out a big sigh and glares and Eric.

"What is that glare for?" Asked Gabriella.

"Oh nothing nothing." He glances back at Sharpay then looks at Gabriella again. Gabriella looks at Sharpay and then back at Troy.

"Oh I see, you like Sharpay."

"No I don't." he said a little bit to fast.

"Sure you don't. If you like her ask her out." She said as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah right Sharpay won't even give me a second look. She never liked me and never will."

"Hey if you like her so much I will give in a good word for you. I am her room mate anyway. Maybe I can help."

"Really? You would do that for me? You don't even know me."

"So…you seem like a nice guy. And it seems like you really like her. Of course I will help."

"And you dated Ryan, wow you are so nice and pretty I would have never guessed." Both of them start laughing.

After that nice conversation they get to work and start paying attention. Troy found out the Gabriella is really smart. And it was so easy to talk to her. Troy felt this good connection with her. He had never felt like this before with a girl.

At the end of the day Eric went and found Gabriella playing around with a soccer ball. He assumed she was practicing.

"Hey Eric, what's up?"

"They hate me."

"Who hates you?"

"Jason, Chad, and Troy, they think I weird and don't like me. I know I sound like a little kid but it is true. Can you please help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriella paused for a little bit and got an idea. "I know what I can do. I can get Sydney and Sierra and go that pizza place people everyone is at and they can be all over you so it looks like you are a lady's man."

"That is a great plan. I am so glad you are my sister."

"I know. So let's get this started."

Eric and Gabriella walk off and she calls Sierra and Sydney to meet them at the corner of the pizza place called Renny's. They all meet in 15 minutes and discuss the plan.

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. Had like the biggest writers block ever. Review please. **


	5. Renny's

"Jason, Chad, and Troy, they think I weird and don't like me

"Jason, Chad, and Troy, they think I weird and don't like me. I know I sound like a little kid but it is true. Can you please help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriella paused for a little bit and got an idea. "I know what I can do. I can get Sydney and Sierra and go that pizza place people everyone is at and they can be all over you so it looks like you are a lady's man."

"That is a great plan. I am so glad you are my sister."

"I know. So let's get this started."

Eric and Gabriella walk off and she calls Sierra and Sydney to meet them at the corner of the pizza place called Renny's. They all meet in 15 minutes and discuss the plan.

Chapter 4

"Renny's"

After Gabriella, Eric, Sierra, and Sydney discus the plan, Gabriella walks into the restaurant first. She sees Troy and all the boys. She walks to a table a little bit away from there table so she can see what is going on. Two minutes later, Eric walked into the restaurant and walked to the boys table. The guys notice him and moved so there was no room for him. Eric starts talking to them.

"Hey…" Eric says.

"Hey what's up?" Jason asks in a kind voice. Troy and Chad give him a glare.

"Oh nothing…just." Eric was cut off by a girl interrupting.

"Eric…I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you baby." Sydney walks in and struts over to Eric and kisses him straight on the mouth.

"Baby what did I say about kissing in public?" He said in a fake serious voice.

"I'm sorry baby you're just so irresistible." She said with a flirty smile.

"Well how bout I meet you at your house later tonight so we can finish this up?" Eric said in low voice, but the guys heard.

"Okay, see ya later." She said in a seductive voice. She struts her way back out the door.

"Wow, you hit that dude. You're lucky." Chad says with his eyes almost coming out of his head.

"Eric, Eric, Eric, what am I going to do with you?" Eric turns around to see Sierra in front of him.

"Oh hey baby." Eric leans forward and kisses Sierra and then becomes almost into a make-out.

"Oh, we don't want to become too carried away do we?" Sierra asks catching her breath.

"Your right."

"Well I better be going, but don't forget to call me."

"Never." As Sierra walks away Troy pushes Eric into the seat.

"Man you are my idol now. How do you get two girls? Two really hot girls I might add."

"You know, charm, smarts, and the good looks."

"Eric?" Eric looks ahead a little bit to see Samantha Gee.

Samantha Gee is an ex-girlfriend of Eric that really didn't get over. Right before Eric left for East High.

Under Eric's breath he swears and slides out of the booth. He starts walking towards Gabriella. Gabriella noticed Samantha and walks toward him.

She whispered "Keep walking, I will distract her and get her out of here." Eric nods and keeps walking forward.

"Sam? Is that you? Hey it's Gabriella." She walks right in front of her. When they both stop it is right in front of the guys table.

"Umm…hi. Will you please move, I want to see Eric." She said in a very rude voice.

"Umm…maybe he doesn't want to see you." She said in the same rude voice.

"Whatever will you please?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Wow, the ice queen knows manners. Who knew?" she said in a perky, yet rude tone. Then a chorus of 'ohh' was heard from the boys table. Feeling accomplished with her she crosses her arms.

"Whatever, tell Ryan I said hi and that I will see him on Friday. Oh wait a minute; you two aren't going out anyone. I don't why you broke up with him. He really is a good kisser. But I bet you found I new guy, you little slut."

After that comment Gabriella couldn't hold in her anger anymore and punches Sam right in the nose. Sam falls back onto the floor holding her nose."

"Bitch!" Sam screams.

Eric was watching the whole thing from a distance. She runs over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella. Are you alright?" Eric asks with care. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and walks out of the restaurant.

"Is Gabriella alright? She was the one who punched me!" Sam says in anger.

"Well you deserved it. Never say anything like that to my sister again you little whore." Eric walks out of the place and Troy, Jason, and Chad follows. Eric runs up to her sister and stops her.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to get out of there. Fuck I can't stand her."

"Hey it's okay. You were awesome in there."

"Hey Gabriella what you did in there was sweet. I didn't know a girl could punch like that." Troy said. Gabriella started smiling after that.

"Troy, Me and Jason gotta go. Call ya later." Chad said.

"Hey I gotta go to. Will you be okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." She said as Eric left.

"I guess it is just you and me. So what do you want to do?" Troy asked.

"Well what do you like?"

"Well I like girls, food and soccer. You?" he said cocky,

"Well I like soccer. Do you want to go play?" she said a little excited.

"Yeah…she walks ahead of him giving him a view of her ass.

'_This is going to be good.'_ Troy thought.

Shorter than my last one but I still updated.

Review


End file.
